wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man ZX Shippuden
Mega Man ZX Shippuden is a 2016 crossover web series created by Paul Dy. It features several major alterations to its writing and production. It was first announced in March 2016, with the first episode releasing publicly on April 1, 2016. It's Adapted Series is Codename: Kids Never Die. It was made by Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Banpresto and Namco. It is also the crossover web anime series. Opening Crawl Story Past Present There was a time of Peace in the Planet Dens, Sonic spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when the Grand Civil War broke out. Dr. Eggman himself have won the war with the help of his comerades and rivals. From within the Death Egg, a massive space station that orbited the planet, Eggman sought to create empire from the peaceful nation. Sonic took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's plans, and successfully did so many times. Instead of being frustrated with the many defeats at Sonic's hands, however, Eggman have constructed the massive army and unleashed it's power by using the Death Egg size Nuclear Bomb onto Knothole village, and thick black clouds shrouded Dens and blocked out the sun. The unstoppable Eggman used his army apparently to kill Sonic and his friends completely within a few short hours, a very Knothole Freedom fighters have fallen. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ultimately proved to be no match for the newfound power of Eggman, and was quickly slain. Within few hours, the Konoha Republic has fallen and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile teamed up to form Team Vent and have entered the fight with Dr. Eggman. Future For this very moment, Paul Gekko is honored as a Hero after proceeding with the Second Golden Age has come to pass. The Greater Grand Golden Age have come to the great beginning of New Generation of Jedi, Shinobi and new adventures have come. Synopsis Paul Gekko Saga The Konoha Republic has fallen and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile teamed up to form Team Vent and entered the fight with Dr. Eggman. Shinobi Alliance Saga Paul Gekko meets and reunites with Lan and tells the Story about the God Tree from outer space. Paul Gekko and Lan fights Madara Uchiha and the new Akatsuki and the revived Ten Tails in order to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Obito Uchiha Saga Obito betrays Madara Uchiha to save Paul Gekko in the deceased state. Eggman Empire Saga Dr. Eggman plans to use the Generator to freeze the land of Izumo and conquer the Galaxy. Paul Gekko and his friends make their way to stop Eggman and his army. Ten Master Clans Saga Paul Gekko and co. teams up with Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki on fighting and driving off the Eggman Empire from interfering the nine schools competition. Tartaros Saga Paul Gekko and co. fights the Wizard Guild Tartaros and finally starts to live happily peacefully. Friendship Saga Paul Gekko and co. have responsibilities in Shintotropolis. Paul Gekko is now living with his wife and his children. Dark Gundam Saga The Kasshu Family have created the Ultimate Gundam capable of restoring Dens. Kyoji Kasshu stole the Gundam and taken it to Dens where it would evolve into the monstrous Dark Gundam. Paul Gekko Jr. and co. decided to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds to revive the Dark Gundam wipe human life. Grand Finale Saga Paul Gekko and his family are involved in the Two Hundred Years War that was fought between the Asuno Family and the Vagan. The Asuno Family stops the Fight between the Dens Federation and the Eggman Empire. Kiryuin Clan Saga Paul Gekko discovers the secrets of the Life Fibers and it's creator. Ninja Heroes Saga Paul Gekko meets Sonic the Dragon, Tails Anthony Prower and Knuckles fon Fabre and teams up to stop the Eggman Empire and the mysterious man. Mobile Suit Saga The leader from Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, reunites with PLANT's chairman Gilbert Durandal to discuss the construction of new mobile suits made for the military organization ZAFT. Three of them are stolen by a group called Phantom Pain, which is controlled by the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization. Cagalli's bodyguard Athrun Zala joins ZAFT pilot Shinn Asuka to stop them and Paul Gekko's grandson and the Eggman army kills Lord Djibril and capture the Requiem. Dr. Eggman and Gilbert Durandal then announces the "Imperial Plan", a plan where a person's job or task will be based on their genetics, and the Eggman Empire will have space expansion upon hundreds of planets. True Story Saga Paul Gekko and his family discover the ancient kingdom of Shuigang that contains an ancient Story about the unforgotten Ancient Past. High School Wars Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and his family are involved in the First to Eighth High School Wars. Paul Gekko seeks to end the Great High School Wars. Draglade Saga The President of the Draglade Kingdom is resurrected and plans to take over the Pipe Maze and Dens with the usage of the Chaos Emeralds. Yuki Muto and company have to stop the Evil President or it will be too late. Fairy Tail Saga The Fairy Tail Guild is at War with Heaven Tail. Paul Gekko Jr. and company has to stop the fighting and find out what causes the outbreak. Zygarde Crisis Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and co. have to stop Eggman from stealing the Pokemon from the Pokemon Farming Ranch of Izumogakure. Fire Emblem Fates Saga Izumogakure is involved into a Great War between Nor and Hoshido Kingdoms. Xenoblade Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and company discovered the secrets of Clear Klaus' Past. Karin Kanzuki Saga Karin became friends with Paul Gekko Jr. fighting the Eggman Empire. Great Rival Saga Paul Gekko Junior's son and Tomoe became the best of friends and rivals. Rave Master Saga Asura Gekko and company have to stop the Demon Card from unleashing the Power of the Shadow Stones with the help of the Legendary Rave Master and the Legendary Dragon Warrior. God Tree Saga Asura Gekko and company meets Palutena who learned of the secrets of the God Tree. Asura has to retrieve the God Tree Sapling before the Eggman Empire could get it's hands on it. Yamata no Orochi Saga Asura Gekko's son, Roger Gekko have to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Pokemon DNA to create the mysterious Ultimate Weapon which was part of "PROJECT: Y.A.M.A.T.A.-N.O.-O.R.O.C.H.I.". Episodes Concepts Anime Reception The Anime Series contains elements from the Mega Man X series, Mega Man Zero series, Glass Fleet and Nabari no Ou series combined with Akame ga Kill anime series. Mega Man ZX Shippuden's plot incorporates the traditional Japanese belief of spirits coexisting with humans and their nature, good or evil, depends on the circumstances based on the Bleach Manga and Anime Series mixed with the concepts of Star Wars. The was role-playing elements from Xenoblade Chronicles was combined with the elements of Pokemon Anime Series. Trivia *This Story is based on both Naruto Shippuden series and Kill la Kill series. *The Main Theme of the Series is Joy to the World. *In Tartaros Saga, two episodes comes in three layouts either Quetzalcoatl, Xolotl or Zacatzontli. Openings *The First Opening for the Series is Joy to the World. *The Second Opening for the Series is Sirus from Kill la Kill *The Third Opening for the Series is Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan. *The Fourth Opening for the Series is Call Me, Beep Me from Kim Possible. *The Fifth Opening for the Series is Stand Tall from Pokemon Series. *The Sixth Opening for the Series is Dragon Soul from Dragon Ball Kai. *The Seventh Opening for the Series is Fly in the Sky from G Gundam. *The Eighth Opening for the Series is Ft. from Fairy Tail. *The Ninth Opening for the Series is Pokemon Z Tretta theme song. *The Tenth Opening for the Series is It's our Destiny from Pokemon Rival Destinies. *The Eleventh Opening for the Series is fly away from Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 2. *The Twelfth Opening for the Series is Innocence from Mega Man ZX Tunes. Main Settings *Dyna Galaxy *Bionis *Mechonis Endings *The Main Ending for the Series is the Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme. *The First Ending for the Series is Ikou Z from Pokemon XY&Z. *The Second Ending for the Series is Charlene Soraia's Wherever You Will Go. *The Third Ending is Pockettaari Monsutaari from Pokemon Series. *The Fourth Ending is He Is With You, Mandisa's song. Quotes *"Once upon a time, in the galaxy far far away, It is a time of advneture throughout the Galaxy. After a long struggle for freedom, the REBEL ALLIANCE has destroyed the Empire's SECOND DEATH STAR, thus defeating both EMPEROR PALPATINE and the Galactic Empireand restoring balance to the Force. In the New Era, The series of Threats emerges to power in an attempt of ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. As the years progress, the MYSTERIOUS WARRIORS seek out to find the MYSTERIOUS VILLAIN who murdered MON MOTHMA and destroyed the New Republic.These warriors are called, the EIGHT HEROES OF DESTINY..." (昔々、銀河系ではるか遠くにあった、銀河系全体でのアドベンチャーの時です。 自由のために長い間戦ってきた反乱同盟は、帝国の第2惑星を破壊し、皇帝パルパティネと銀河帝国の両方を破り、力のバランスを取り戻しました。 新時代、一連の脅威は、鉄拳で銀河を支配しようとする力を発揮します。 年が経つにつれて、奇妙な戦士たちは、MON MOTHMAを殺して新共和国を破壊した奇妙な村を探し出します。これらの戦士たちは、8つの救世主と呼ばれています... {Mukashimukashi, gingakei de haruka tōku ni atta, gingakei zentai de no adobenchā no tokidesu. Jiyū no tame ni nagaiai-sen tte kita hanran dōmei wa, teikoku no dai 2 wakusei o hakai shi, kōtei parupatine to ginga teikoku no ryōhō o yaburi,-ryoku no baransu o torimodoshimashita. Shin jidai, ichiren no kyōi wa, tekken de ginga o shihai shiyou to suru chikara o hakki shimasu. Toshi ga tatsu ni tsurete, kimyōna senshi-tachi wa, MON MOTHMA o koroshite shin kyōwakoku o hakai shita kimyōna mura o sagashidashimasu. Korera no senshi-tachi wa, yattsu no kyūseishu to yoba rete imasu...}) Movies *Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie *Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya *Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Akame Empire Gallery Paul Gekko Saga Title (2016).png|Paul Gekko Saga Title Shinobi Alliance Saga Title (2016).png|Shinobi Alliance Saga Title Obito Uchiha Saga Title (2016).png|Obito Uchiha Saga Title Eggman Empire Saga Title (2016).png|Eggman Empire Saga Title Ten Master Clans Saga Title (2016).png|Ten Master Clans Saga Title Tartaros Saga Title (2016).png|Tartaros Saga Title Kiryuin Clan Saga Title (2016).png|Kiryuin Clan Saga Title Ninja Heroes Saga Title (2016).png|Ninja Heroes Saga Title Zygarde Crisis Saga Title (2016).png|Zygarde Crisis Saga Fairy Tail Saga Title (2016).png|Fairy Tail Saga Dark Gundam Saga Title (2016).png|Dark Gundam Saga Title Friendship Saga Title (2016).png|Friendship Saga Title Grand Finale Saga Title (2016).png|Grand Finale Saga Title Mobile Suit Saga Title (2016).png|Mobile Suit Saga Title High School Wars Saga Title (2016).png|High School Wars Saga Fire Emblem Fates Saga Title (2016).png|Fire Emblem Fates Saga Title Xenoblade Saga Title (2016).png|Xenoblade Saga Title God Tree Saga Title (2016).png|God Tree Saga Title True Story Saga Title (2016).png|True Story Saga Title Yamata no Orochi Saga Title (2016).png|Yamata no Orochi Saga Title Category:Anime Series Category:Video Games Category:Fanon